vorpfandomcom-20200222-history
Teague's Library
The Haven Teague and Devon's Haven is first and foremost a library, an old one at that. The "living room" space is packed with floor to ceilling shelving units stuffed with books new and old. There's a fireplace in the same room with little stattuetes lining the mantlepiece. Above the fireplace is an enormous painting of a man sitting in a dignified pose in a fine chair. He has been so thoroughly injured that he is unrecognizable, with flesh hanging down his face and several bulletholes in his forehead and temples. Blood stains his shirt and jacket as well, even dripping down mangled hands. In his right hand he holds pince-nez spectacles, and an umbrella is hanging from the crook of his left elbow. The painting is rather striking for anyone entering the Haven for the first time. There is a small windowed door that leads out of the library and onto a narrow balcony where Arthur Conan Doyle keeps his nest. Why exactly Teague would ghoul the Canadian goose and bring it to Egypt is still a mystery. The kitchen is clearly unused, though the refrigerator is stuffed full of blood packs. Stuck to the door of it by a decorative magnet of a cat playing with a ball of yarn are a few notes. There's a short hallway from the kitchen that leads to a small bathroom with a narrow standing shower. At the end of the hallway is a door leading to a bedroom, a room with a small bed, and half of it devoted to a workbench and tarp covering blocks of clay. There are a few half finished works and sketches lying around, most of men engaged in some form of violent action. In the cleaner half of the room, there's a desk with several notes and a few books bearing curiously draconic sigils, as well as a setup for a laptop. The Library Itself The shelving in the library is floor-to-ceiling along all of its walls, stuffed with books. Most are not new; many are first prints from the early-to-mid 1800s, and there is little sense of coherency to whatever schema of order Teague has imposed over the room - occult texts are mixed in with books on haiku or antiquated treatises on the pygmy tribes of the Congo. The room is covered in notes written in Teague's thin, harried handwriting, typically in Gaelic, regarding... well, everything. Many of them are attached to drawings or photographs of various people - if one had seen the film Memento the structure of the note system would seem familiar. His desk is littered in notebooks and small paperweights and statues as well as an antique telegraph hammer; it's located near the door, close enough to two sets of shelves such that one must practically lay on the floor to retrieve certain books. There is a twin-sized mattress on the floor, with a thin blanket. Its position within the study makes navigation somewhat difficult. Joint Ownership It's abundantly clear to anybody who has been there that Devon occupies most of the living space, and that Teague sleeps in his study. Arthur Conan Doyle generally sticks to his balcony, but has been known to wander the house and occasionally escape. Their residence is in Maadi, a wealthy suburb of southern Cairo. It isn't a particularly well populated area, noted for its wealthy Egyptian and expatriate residents. In the nieghborhood, the two men are treated as an anomaly, and considering how fond everyone there is of their privacy, they've been harassed very little for their unusual habits. Category:Location Category:Haven Category:Library